Starting with Electrocution and Drinks
by SinVeritas
Summary: Starts off with the scene with Aurelio and moves on to Perry thinking it was a good idea to go out for drinks with Harry. It's a crap summary & I'm sorry but it's better if you just read it than me explain. :P Fluff and smut abound. One shot...maybe.


[WARNING: For those of you that have me on author alert from my previous fics in the LTM fandom be warned. This is slash so if you're not into this sort of thing just skip by this one ok? If you're fine with it then carry on.]

A/N: Ok so I saw KKBB and loved it. This idea just would not leave me be until I decided to write it so this is the result. This is my first slash fic ever. It's also my first KKBB fic and my first 1st person POV ever. So I hope that I at least got near the ball park with this one. Feedback is welcome as is constructive criticism. Thanks. Enjoy!

The moment I saw Harlan and his goon Aurelio I knew things weren't going to go well. Then they took us back into the building and I started thinking that since they hadn't killed us outright we might have a chance. Then they strapped us to chairs and I realized things were going to be a little bit more difficult than I'd hoped. I realized that Harlan was going to end up leaving, probably didn't want to dirty his hands. I'd also come to the conclusion that Aurelio was a fucking homophobe and figured our odds were good. Then they attached fucking electrodes to Harry's balls and I realized a few things. One, we were screwed. Two, Harry was about to be in a lot of pain. Three, I was going to have to move quickly to get us out of this. Finally, and this is the one that disturbed me the most, with the exception of the wires and the situation we were in, Harry, half naked was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. I mean fuck, after the first time Aurelio shocked him, my first thought was 'shit, poor Harry' then it all went downhill. From where I was sitting I had a fairly unobstructed view of Harry's cock and after they shocked him and his face twisted in pain, all I could think about was 'damn I want to see that brief moment of pain on his face as I push into his tight ass.' Yeah, I know, fucked up but fuck if I wasn't having such a goddamned hard time fighting off my arousal we would have gotten out of this situation a hell of a lot quicker.

"Y'know you could zap his chest, it'd be a whole lot easier. But I think we both know why you gotta do it down there. You like lookin' at his Johnson, dontcha? Admit it dude you got it in you."

Then there was another cry from Harry and I winced.

"Alright, enough! C'mon, Aurelio! Look me in the eyes and tell me you've never been with another man."

"Fuck you!"

"That's what you want isn't it?"

Eventually I antagonized him enough so that he turned to face me and I had a clear shot. I'm ashamed to say that as I reached into my pants to get my gun, I could feel that I was starting to get a hard-on. It took five shots from my 'faggot gun' to bring Aurelio down.

"Homophobes never check there."

I say mostly to give Harry the impression that I had this plan all along, even though it's really just a stroke of luck that I put it there before we got out of the car.

"Thank god you had a gun in there, for a second I thought it was like a gay thing or something. Sorry"

I was about to call him a moron but I bit back the insult, I mean the man had just had his balls zapped five times by a sick fuck. I figured I could hold off on the insults for a while.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, no."

I got out of my restraints as quickly as possible and then went on to help Harry with his. Once I had him out I gave him his boxers and pants. He winced as he put them on and tried my damnedest not to stare at him but fuck it all my gaze was fucking frozen to his Johnson. Thankfully he didn't notice and when he made to get up, it was with shaky legs and I was there to stabilize him.

It was the day after my last day of PT at the hospital and I thought it'd be a good idea to do something fun. For some weird reason I thought going out for drinks with Harry would be a good idea. The result was a wasted Harry hanging on me and me stumbling to the house barely able to keep the both of us standing.

"Fuck Perry, I-I've never seen ya drink smuch befer."

I grunted and hid a smirk. Now that I think of it, I don't think I'd _ever_ _had_ so much to drink before.

"Idiot."

I growled as Harry lost his footing and fell, nearly bringing me down with him. Harry fell to a heap on the ground and looked up at me like he was a puppy and I'd just kicked him.

"You didn't catch me."

"If I had then we would both be on the ground moron."

I rolled my eyes at him then helped him get back up. I realized just how tipsy I was when we got to the door and I tried to put the key in. I missed a few times before I propped Harry against the wall and turned my full attention to the door and getting it unlocked. I finally got it, grabbed Harry and dragged him inside. We got to his room without too much problem, save for Harry's terrible balance. When we got to his room Harry started to struggle his way out of the worn leather jacket he refused to let me replace. Considering what happened next I'm surprised he even managed that. Next he began to take off his shirt, forgoing the buttons in favor of yanking it off over his head. It didn't become a problem until he attempted to kick off his shoes at the same time. He lost his balance, stumbled straight into me. I caught him this time but I immediately wished I hadn't. His face ended up in the crook of my shoulder, his hot breath tickling my skin. Harry's thigh brushed against my jeans and I suddenly realized just how tight they were. I just managed to bite back a moan as my senses caught up with the situation. I grabbed onto his arms and held him at arm's length before he realized what his thigh was rubbing up against.

"What the fuck are you doing you idiot?"

"I'm getting' ready fer bed. I always sleep in m'boxers."

"Fuck it you're sleeping as is, before you kill yourself trying to take of your pants."

Unbidden the image of taking off Harry's pants flashed behind my eyes. _Fuck._

I pushed him back towards his bed so that he wouldn't try anything else and end up hurting himself. Of course something that seemed so simple never went according to plan if Harry was involved. Harry tripped on one of his discarded shoes and fell backwards onto his bed. As he fell he grabbed onto the nearest thing in a vain attempt to catch his balance. Unfortunately that just so happened to be me. Harry landed beneath me, my thigh between his legs. My forearms catching and bracing me on either side of his head. I blame the fact that I was too drunk to keep myself in check or hell I could even blame desire, whichever. I'm beyond giving a fuck now. Before I knew what I was doing I ground my hips down against his and he fucking _moaned!_ Lips parted, small gasp, hands fisting the sheets, back arched slightly in pleasure and a flush that spread through his torso and continued below his jeans. I was ready to fuck him into the mattress so hard he'd feel it for a week. Then I remembered just who _he_ was and I was off of him and at the door. I looked back at him, the delicious sight of his hips rising unconsciously seeking mine. _FUCK!_ I turned and walked down the hall as quickly as I could. My erection was painfully hard and all I knew was that I needed a very cold shower. But dammit if I could just get that picture and his goddamned reaction to me out of my head. Why the fuck was I even thinking about this? Harry Lockhart is as straight as they come he's just too wasted to understand that he was attempting to grind his cock against mine…

The next morning I woke up with a moderate headache which I mean really, considering the night I'd had, wasn't that bad. I made coffee, made breakfast, got out my paper then waited. Harry stumbled out his room about 20 minutes later at the smell and promise of food. He didn't mention anything about last night and I couldn't decide whether or not that was a good or bad thing. I decided to let it rest and that perhaps the best thing to do was to give him some distance. I noticed him shooting me a confused glance, like he was trying to figure something out but couldn't. I ignored him, like usual. This went on for a few weeks and I have to say that I wasn't actually handling it as well as I seemed to be. I started to need to get my mind off of Harry and the only way that seemed to work was to pick up some random guy from a bar, fuck for the night and then move on. Now don't get me wrong I did this before but now, the frequency has just increased, slightly. Who am I kidding, it's increased significantly. Harry seemed to have never quite resolved whatever problem he had been trying to work out but instead of looking at me with confusion all the time. He would occasionally give me this 'I'm-a-curious-little-puppy' look and I'd wonder what he was up to but it would pass eventually.

It was late one night when Harry walked out of his room looking moderately well dressed, for him at least. He was still causal in my opinion.

"I'm going out."

I nodded, he was probably going to go out to some bar, get drunk, go fuck a girl he didn't know then end up back here around 8 in the morning. Plenty of time to get a mindless fuck in. I mean, hey, when the guy you want to fuck keeps lounging around in just his pajama pants, sexual frustration becomes a mother fucking understatement. So I got up and got changed then tried to figure out which bar I wanted to go to. There was option 1 which was a relatively new bar where I wasn't quite as known. Or there was option 2 where I practically was guaranteed to pick up a guy in under an hour. I sighed then decided to go for option 2, grabbed my coat then headed out. I parked my car in the parking lot then went inside and headed for the bar. That's when I saw him. There, at the bar, in a fucking gay bar, was goddamn Harry Lockhart. Harry, drink in hand, was sitting and talking with another guy. Not only that but he was letting the fucker run his hand up and down his inner thigh! Fuck, I'll be honest. All I could do for a while was stand there in a mixture of raging fury and flat out confusion. From where I was standing I could see Harry was nervous as hell but he wasn't disgusted by what the other man was doing, he didn't run away gagging like he did when I kissed him last Christmas. This did nothing to ease my confusion, or the sick feeling that was starting to grow in my stomach. Then I was walking, my legs moving of their own accord and I was standing beside Harry and the other man.

"What the fuck are you doing Harry?"

Harry nearly dropped his drink and was sure as hell surprised to see me. For a second the other man looked like he was about to say something to me along the lines of 'who the fuck are you?' but then the man turned and saw who I was. I did mention that I came to this bar because I was well known right? Yeah well everyone here knew not to go anywhere near Harry, only thing is that no one here had actually ever seen Harry before, but whatever, hindsight is 20/20 and all that shit.

"Oh shit Perry. This is Harry? I swear I didn't…"

I probably would have been amused at the way the other guy stumbled over his words and practically ran away from us if I hadn't been so pissed. Harry looked like he didn't know what to do with himself so I decided for him. I grabbed his collar, hoisted him out of his seat and dragged him to my car. The ride back home was quiet and while I looked calm and collected, in reality I was reeling. I mean because really, what the fuck do you say when you find your very adamantly straight best friend you want to fuck at a goddamned gay bar drinking with another guy? I mean did that mean that Harry was gay? I couldn't believe it but that was my only logical explanation of why he was there. And if he was did he just not find me attractive? And why the hell hadn't he at least told me? I mean after all the shit we've been through he could've at least told me. It's not as if I would have judged him. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and glanced at Harry. He still looked scared out of his fucking mind. But there was also this really subtle look of relief that confused me even more. What was he relieved about? I'll admit a confused and angry me doesn't exactly facilitate relief. When we pulled up to the house, Harry got out first and I was quick to follow. I made sure to close and lock the door before turning to Harry.

"What the fuck Harry? You wanna fucking explain what the hell you, after all the shit you've said about being straight, were doing at a gay bar with another guy? I mean fuck, from where I've been standing since last Christmas you've wanted nothing to do with anything even remotely homosexual!"

Harry looked down at the floor and for a second I didn't think he was going to respond.

"Fuck, look I'm sorry. I-I just….shit. I was curious."

"You were curious?"

What the fuck? He was curious? The moron would rather sate his curiosity or scratch an itch with some total stranger than with me? I would at least be careful, take care of him. I would take my time, be gentle, make him co…I shook my head in a vain attempt to get rid of the images that I had often conjured up while playing through a fantasy.

"Yeah I was curious 'cause…well I thought…shit. I wasn't sure and I wanted to know if maybe I could and if I was. And I didn't say anything 'cause if I couldn't I didn't want this to-I mean we're best friends and I don't have anyone else. I went to the bar 'cause if I could then maybe we could but if not, things would still be ok."

I was floored and even though I'm pretty fucking fluent in 'Harry speak' it took me a second to realize what he was saying.

"Wait, so you're saying that you were wondering whether or not you were gay?"

Harry gave me a small nod.

"But you weren't sure so you decided to go to the gay bar, which you've probably heard me mention a few times, to see if you were actually gay, right?"

Harry gave another small nod and I couldn't help but mutter 'idiot'. Harry could be so damn naïve. I mean what the hell was he going to do if something had gone wrong? Call me? I took a step closer to Harry and he took one back. We did this until his back was against the wall and my face was mere inches from his. The concept of personal space had flown out the window and Harry's breath was on the verge of turning ragged. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face as his breath tickled my neck.

"And you didn't tell me about any of this because you didn't want things to go bad between the two of us if you couldn't go through with this?"

Harry didn't respond but I saw the way his breath turned shallow and a flush began to spread across his face. Without hesitation I leaned forward and kissed Harry. I tried to keep it gentle and let him get used to the idea of kissing another guy, of kissing me. Tentatively, Harry brought his hand up and wound his fingers through my hair. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and was rewarded with a delicious groan. Then I ground my hips against his lightly and smirked when his breath caught and he shuddered in pleasure. I broke the kiss just long enough to wrench his shirt off then I returned to my original task of ravishing Harry's mouth. Harry could barely breathe and I would bet that he was just beyond coherent. I was pleasantly surprised however, by just how in shape and defined he'd gotten since last Christmas. I suppose running around doing and detective work and my forcing him to eat healthy was actually paying off. My hands ghosted up and down his sides and a slow, smoldering frenzy was beginning to burn higher. I was doing things to Harry's mouth I'd only dreamed of doing, nipping at his lower lip, relishing each gasp, sucking at his tongue and loving the moan that reverberated in our mouths. Sensing that Harry was having a hard time catching his breath I left his mouth and moved on to his neck, finding his pulse point and quickly learning it was a sensitive spot for him. Then I bit down on his shoulder and thrust against him at the same time.

"Fuck!"

The shout turned into a strangled moan and I couldn't help but smile, damn Harry was hard. The bulge in his pants had grown substantially and I knew the friction was probably killing him. Harry's hands shot to my back and mine slid around his back. I slipped my fingers inside the waist of his jeans and grabbed his ass then thrust against him again, this time I anchored him there by pulling him against me. I was rewarded with another delicious strangled moan.

"Fuck Perry! Please, can we…"

I gave another gentle thrust and brought one of my hands up to Harry's chest to play with one of his nipples.

"Can we what?"

"Shit! Fuck! I need…can we please-?"

Then I brought my other hand down, undid the button on Harry's jeans and gripped Harry through his boxer-briefs while I tweaked his nipple again and marked his neck. I started to lose myself as Harry threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Could we please…could you just fuck me?"

Harry's plea came out as a whimper. I stepped back, stopping my ministrations and growled. Harry was flushed, sweat glistened lightly on his chest, which rose and fell erratically, in time with his breathing. God he was so goddamn fuckable it was driving me insane. Smirking, I turned and made for my bedroom. Harry was quick to follow, the sheer need to get off driving him more than anything. By the time Harry got to my room my shirt was off and shit, my control was going to start to unravel soon. I kissed Harry again and was happy when he returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Then I pushed down Harry's already unbuckled jeans along with his boxer-briefs and planting kisses down his torso. Harry's moan vibrated against my lips on his chest when he was finally free on the confines of his jeans and boxer-briefs. Harry wriggled in anticipation as I kissed lower and lower down his body. I left him for a moment and could see the disappointment on his face at the absence of my mouth. He hadn't opened his eyes though and I was back to him and my mouth surrounded his cock before he could protest. Harry gasped and his upper body pitched forward and I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock. His hands wound themselves in my hair as I found a steady rhythm.

"Fucking Christ!"

I was set on showing him just how skilled I was with my tongue and I'd be damned if I didn't leave him wanting more. Harry's legs started shaking so I moved my hands to his ass to support him but surprised him when I pushed a slick-with-lube-finger into his ass. Harry gave a yelp of pain that turned to a moan. A short while later I added another finger and Harry's whimper turned into a shout when I introduced him to his prostate.

"Oh shit! Perry! Fuck, do it again! Oh fuck!"

I'd be a fucking imbecile if I didn't comply so I brushed my fingers against his prostate again and kept at it in time with my mouth on his cock. It didn't take long for Harry to start to shallowly thrust into my mouth uncontrollably; the pleasure he was getting from my mouth and fingers was driving him to release.

"Perry…shit Perry. I'm, oh fuck I can't…"

I picked up my pace and Harry finally fell over the edge.

"Fuck!"

As he came, I swallowed then I took my mouth off of his cock and smiled. Harry's legs were jelly and the only thing keeping him standing was my hands at his waist. I stood up and let him sag against me for a bit while he recovered, all the while planting soft kisses on his shoulders. I put him down on the bed gently then shucked the remainder of my clothes, a small moan escaped my lips when my own cock was free of my clothes, then I joined Harry on the bed. Gradually, Harry's breathing returned to normal even though the gorgeous flush stayed.

"Jesus Perry, That, that was amazing. I mean I didn't even fucking see you get the lube."

I shot him a wicked grin then kissed him. Then I got a weird sense of déjà vu. My thigh was in between his legs, rubbing against his cock, my forearms braced me on either side of his head and my cock rested on his stomach. I leaned forward and nipped at his lips, neck and jaw, my arousal was driving me off the wall and all I wanted to do was sink into Harry but I didn't want to hurt him. Harry moaned and his hips sought mine. I ground down against him in return, needing any kind of friction to help relieve my arousal. He did it again and my back arched and a soft 'fuck' fell from my lips. When I looked down I noticed Harry looking at me curiously with a little concern. I realized then just how ragged my breath was and that I was actually shaking from restraint.

"Harry, put your legs over my shoulders."

I was worried when I saw the momentary flash of fear cross over Harry's face but it was soon squashed by squirming anticipation. Without a word he hooked his knees over my shoulders and opened himself to me. If I'm being honest with myself I have to say that this isn't my favourite method but I thought with it being Harry's first time he might take a little comfort in seeing that it was me and that I was going to take care of him. But once he was comfortable…I bit back a smirk. Once he was comfortable I'd show him so many of my fantasies. I grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount then began on working his ass with my fingers again.

"Christ!"

Harry shouted as I worked a second and then a third finger in. Finally when I thought he was ready I withdrew my fingers and pushed my cock in. Harry gave a shout, out of pain, pleasure or both I'm not sure because I let out my own cry.

"Fuck Harry, you're, fuck you're so tight."

My heart was beating wildly and sad as it may be Harry Lockhart had reduced me to a rambling mess. I stayed still for a moment, giving him a chance to get used to the sensation before I began thrusting gently. And then Harry was writhing beneath me, crying out, bucking, clawing at my back and throwing his head back in ecstasy. It wasn't much of a surprise when Harry's cock started to stand at attention once more. Harry's cries were spurring me on and I'd be damned if I didn't get him to another orgasm before I came. Sure enough I had Harry coming a short while later. His long stream of 'fucks' and 'shits' and my name was the best thing I've heard come out of his mouth. Ever. And hell that's saying something because he never shuts up. Harry was limp beneath me but I was still going and finally I came and fuck if it wasn't the hardest orgasm I've ever had. I fell off to the side so that I wouldn't crush him. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact and curled up against me, entangling our legs and wrapping an arm around my neck. Of course Harry was a cuddler.

"Shit Perry. If you would've just fucked me that night a few weeks ago we could've been doing this the whole time and you would've saved me the headache of trying to figure out what I was feeling."

I just laughed because, ironically Harry was right. By me being the gentleman and not taking advantage of what I thought was a 'too drunk Harry' I dragged this entire thing out by weeks. But I figured that was alright, that just meant I had a lot of making up to do.

"You're an idiot."

I murmured before I kissed him gently on the lips.

A/N: So good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Drop me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
